Keeping the story simple
by Kuroda Miharu
Summary: a side fic to 'it goes on' so you can find out what Neji has found out in chapter 15


**This is a side fic to 'It goes on' it is directly after chapter 9 (Is unforgivable)**,** it does not necessarily have to be read with the other fic though it may help you understand it, now you can work out what Neji has been told in chapter 15.**

**-Kuroda**

**U.S. P.O.V.**

* * *

**Keeping the story simple **

"Hmm" the Hokage continued to read the second scroll her chin resting on the back of her left hand as we sat and waited.

_I still can't believe it is her, well is suppose it is better than him_. I watched as the two to my left read waiting to be addressed by the Hokage, _at least hers is something interesting._

"Right then," the Hokage spoke clasping her hands together and wresting her wrists together on the desk, "I think that it is time we tell Sasuke what is going on so that our work is not undone by a slip of his tongue." Her amber eyes focused upon me; "what do you know of Kuroda-chan's parents?"

"Very little," I replied looking at the village leader," they were both shinobi but have both passed away before I met her and her brother." I supplied.

The Godaime hummed in approval, "well then there isn't much you could really let slip but you do need to know her story, just so your information matches what everyone else has been told."

"Kuroda-chan is in the same year group, in fact she is younger than you; her mother is dead and she doesn't have a brother in the village." My eye brow rose; "oh and the brat is her father."

I looked at the girl to my left as the other eyebrow rose to meet the first. _She isn't the same age as me, she is a good few years older and why did Kakashi agree to become a father at such short notice?_

"How can that be? She is older than me by a few years not younger and why does no one know about her brother?" I questioned, _better to ask now to know for later questioning._

"She needs to be the same age as you for now, maybe at some point the truth will be revealed as for her brother," she paused and looked at the girl beside me, "he died a long time ago and I think it is probably time that you understood that." The woman answered looking back at me.

"What are you talking about? He delivered my message to you less than a month ago." I almost shouted looking at the other two wanting to know what was going on.

"Sasuke calm down and she will explain" the Hokage offered.

I looked at the girl next to me; _now that I look they do look similar with their masks on…_

"Uchiha-san it is true that you gave the message to my _brother_ but it was me that delivered it." She looked to her clasped hands.

I looked at her, "so he didn't want to come to the Hidden Leaf and passed the message to you to deliver because he trusts you." I tried to reason.

Her eyes grew sad as she looked at me, "Uchiha-san my twin brother dies at the age of three years, two months and fifteen days old in a prison cell in Suna." She stated, "with my limited chakra I can summon my foxes, create a single shadow clone and transform into my brother, well what I feel my brother would have been."

She looked up and past the Hokage to the early morning sky with the pink glow rising above the village forest, "my mother always blamed herself for what happened and so it was my way of showing her that he lived in me. My body has gotten so used to it over time that I can change almost feely even if it is a day before I need to be seen as him so that my chakra can build up. It was more comfortable for you to work with 'my brother' and it has come in very useful in other situations too."

Her eyes focused again on the floor in front of her, "I miss him but I know that he truly does live in me."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I said trying to keep my voice under control.

"You never asked," Her eyes darkened, "Orochimaru also wondered if you would work it out and it is better for you that you have only found out now. I'm sorry Uchiha-san but this is the way it is, he may show up in the village at some point in the future but you know how dissimilar we look so there is no need for people to know about him."

She looked at me, "it is time for me to start again."

I looked at her for a moment before looking past her towards Kakashi, "what made you want to become a father at such shot notice?" I asked trying to change the subject, _I can't believe it, it can't be true that they are one and the same_.

His visible eye creased in its classic inverted 'u', "it wasn't a case of wanting to become a father at short notice Sasuke-kun it was more that there is a simple and plausible reason for it that will fool everyone. We need her here because she know the 'new you' better than us and so she needed a reason to be here."

"Oh?" I asked, "Then if you don't mind me asking what it is and who her real father is."

"Sasuke-kun you do not need to know just accept it and you will see if ever the situation rises, as for her father you don't need to know that yet." My former sensei replied.

I looked at the village leader; "so what is the story?"

She smiled, "it is simple, Kakashi is helping kuroda-chan settle in but she has her own property and you will be staying with her until you are free from house arrest." She added it seemed as an after thought, "she is younger than you, her birthday is the thirty-first of October. No doubt soon she will have a step-brother in the form of Naruto and a new 'step-father' too."

I looked over to Kakashi, "finally got the guts then Kakashi?" I asked a smirk attached to my face.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Meh, yeh about three years before you became a Genin." His eye arched again.

I stared at him in shock, _what?!?_

"Anything else he needs to know?" the Hokage asked.

"Just his living arrangements I think Hokage-sama," Kuroda-chan supplied.

"Ah yes, Sasuke you will be staying with kuroda in her house where she lives with Nara Shikamaru."

I felt all the blood rush from my face and a cold sweat form on my brow at her words, "what?" I asked quietly my voice shaking slightly.

"I am sorry if that is a problem but I trust both of them and there are no other arrangements that we can use so it is final where you are staying Sasuke-kun."

I starred at the blonde in front of me, _she can't be serious…_


End file.
